A Naughty Surprise
by otakuffee
Summary: Wanting to surprise her fiancee, Haruhi went straight to the Hiitachin mansion. But when see arrives there, she was the one that was surprised. A naughty surprise awaits her!This is a sequel of That's My Girl. Lemons!


A Naughty Surprise

A/N: I just love HikaruXHaruhi but I'm NOT against other pairings. I'm also trying to make a KyoyaXHaruhi fic. I hope this will go well. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and its characters!

* * *

'_Good thing I already finished all the papers. I'm going to surprise Hi-chan.'_ Haruhi happily thought as she went her way to the Hiitachin mansion. Once inside she was greet by one of its servants. "Haruhi-sama, Hikaru-sama is in his room." "Thank you."

She silently went her way to his room. Without a sound, she went inside the room and locked the door. She saw Hikaru idly sitting on the floor, leaning his back on the edge bed. She quietly creeped towards him and was shocked at what she saw. With his eyes closed, a fully dressed Hikaru was knocking himself out. "Haruhi." He moaned as he continues to pump his erect member that was intentionally exposed. "Ha… ruhi." "Yes, Hi-chan?" He instantly opened his eyes and stared back to the beautiful brown eyes of his fiancee. "Ha-haruhi." Totally embrassed for being caught, he couldn't help but stuttered. Haruhi kissed him and said, "So is this how you spent your afternoons? Hmm… Wait! Is that my used underwear?" Hikaru blushed then nodded which caused Haruhi to laugh. She was laughing so hard that her hands where on her stomach and she was on her knees. "Haru-koi, stop laughing at me." "Sorry. Sorry. I just couldn't help it." "It's not my fault my body is like this. Ever since the proposal three months ago, I couldn't help thinking about sex everyday. I'm trying my best to control these urges. I don't want our relationship to be just about sex. I really do. I tried taking a cold shower but sometimes it isn't enough. I fucked myself out just to prevent myself snatching you from your house and making love to you. Argh! It's also your fault!" Hikaru said as he swing her panties that is wet with his arousal in the air. "What did I do?" "You have a lovely body that makes me so lustful, so hard!"

Touched by his words, Haruhi kneeled in front of him and kissed him tenderly. "Really, Hi-chan. That is so sweet. I love you and thank you for everything. Don't worry; I'll give that underwear to you. _*squeezing his cheeks*_ You are so cute!" She said as Hikaru pouts. "Want some help with that?" she said as she takes hold of his cock. Hikaru nodded and was about to touch her breasts, "Hi-chan, no. It will get wrinkled." "B-but." She silenced him by kissing him on the lips and stare at him saying 'later' as she continues to pump his shaft. With their lips still glued together, "Baby, I'm about to…" Hikaru said in between pants. Haruhi ended the kiss and put his cock in her mouth. Just in the nick of time before Hikaru came. After swallowing his cum, Haruhi stood up and slipped her slacks off and carefully hanging it in a nearby chair. She went back to his cock and began pushing it hard inside her mouth and to her throat.

Pushing Hikaru to lay down on the floor, she positions herself on top of him while still sucking his manhood. Hikaru moves his tongue swiftly against her wet mound which was only concealed by thin layer of clothing. He pushed the little clothing away from the mound and began inserting his tongue inside it. Haruhi was whimpering when he inserted a finger then another. When the third finger was in, Haruhi was moaning so loud and was moving her hips closer to meet his fingers.

She stood up and stripped her panties and the rest of her clothings aside while Hikaru did the same. Totally naked, Haruhi sat on the edge of the bed while Hikaru kneel in front of her. Spreading her legs as wide as she can, "Hmmm… My lovely gate to paradise." Hikaru said before ravishing her mound with his demanding mouth and tongue. Her hands went to into his hair and were guiding him more into her while moving her hips along with it.

They went into the bed; Haruhi lay down on her back and rested her head on the pillow that Hikaru provided her. Facing her, he kneeled in front of her. With the lump created by the pillow, her face is so close to his erect penis. He then feed his cock into her mouth causing the girl to whimper. "Haruhi. God! How I love you. Fuck it." Watching her from above, Hikaru smiled to himself; loving all the faces she make while making those totally arousing sounds. He was really enjoying every moment of it. Her hands are expertly caressing and exploring his body. She even surprised him by smacking his butt which caused him to push farther into her mouth. She enjoyed the sudden push and was happily grinning at him. When he was about to come, he pull his cock out of her mouth and let his cum spray on her face. He smirked at his creation. "Is this a cum facial, Hi-chan?" Haruhi seductively asked. He laughed and kissed her lips then began licking his cum off on her face. When was done, he grabbed her legs and placed it on his shoulders then he enters in a kneeling position.

He flopped beside her and sent her wet kisses all over her face. "Haruhi." He whispered as he smells her sweet scent. Lying on their sides and facing each other, Haruhi placed her leg above his and pulled him closer. He positions his member on her mound and began thrusting it inside her as they look at each other. "Hi-chan, more. Please." He smirked at her pleas and kissed her forehead before he sat up. He lays her down on her back. "I will give you the biggest orgasm, baby." He then placed one of his legs beneath her and cross it with her leg, making their legs inter-crossed. Her top leg is placed in front his chest making him lay on his side. Once they are in position, they began moving their hips and they are hastily reaching their climax. He loves her pussy and she loves her dick. "God, I love your huge dick, Hi-chan! Pump it faster! Faster!" Haruhi screamed in between pants. Then they both came.

Totally exhausted, they snuggled on the bed. Haruhi rested her head on his chest listening to the rapid beating of his heart. "In a few weeks time, we are finally getting married! Prepare yourself, Haru-koi. I won't let you sleep on our honeymoon. I already brought a couple of pills that can help us get going. And I have memorized all the positions that I like to try with you!" Hikaru said as he evilly laughs. "Hi-chan, is such a prevert and I love you for that. *snuggles closer*" "Aha! So my baby is a pervert too! Don't worry; I'm willing to make love to you every night. Look forward to it." She smiled and replied, "I won't mind. At least you gave me a heads up. And Hi-chan?" "Hmm?" "No more naughty surprises."

* * *

A/N: Got this idea from a funny video on the net. Good thing I scanned through it! ^_^

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
